Phoenix End: Battle of The Goddesses
Introduction It was early in the morning as most of the others were still asleep, except for Markus and Cynteria, who went to go check out the ruins more to see what other mystery's they held about the Phoenixes. Cynteria was trying to understand some of the scriptures while Markus was looking around for more feathers. "How do you think someone like Damon could've found this place at all?" She asked looking over to Markus. "Most Phoenix Slayers know about these places....Your not the only one who doesn't though....Bolterus told me about Stontas' last Slayer....Never saw him at a gathering during the Demon Wars." Said Markus climbing over a rock. "I know where most of the fathering points are....The old volcano in the centre of Mochina is the main one, rumor has it that the portal to the Phoenix World is there as well." "In any case, It's still weird" Cynteria said with a curious tone. "Can't see why....This is part of our haritage...." Said Markus as he jumpedoff a small cliff leanding in a graveyard of sorts surrounded by skelitons looking alot like Drake bones. "Wow it's a Drake Yard!" "You mean those powerful things in the island? That is strange, how are they connected with the phoenix's?" Cynteria said with a curious tone in her voice as she went over to investigate them. "Legend has it they're were made by demons from the blood of dragons to combat the phoenixes.....The demons had trouble coming onto our plane of reality...They made the Drakes to fight for them...." Said MArkus examining a large skull. "The horn is removed....Someone has been here before, Drake-Hunters hunt for these palces...It's an easy trophy collection run." "I see, do you think it could be Daimon?" Cynteria asked with an annoyed look on her face, although she didn't like to see graves defiled like that. "Nah.....Apparently he didn't care for fighting drakes or hunting their horns...He spent alot of time trying to prove he was superior to all others.....Only proving he was weaker." Said Markus walking through the bones. "Don't feel bad for these monsters.....They wouldn't feel bad for you." Markus pushed a large boulder out of the way and found soemthing intresting. "Come and have alook at this sis." He said vanishing into the hole. Cynteria looked over at the still sleeping group before she jumped down the hole to follow him as she landed in another passageway. "What is this place?" She said calling out to Markus. "An old Phoenix Temple....Back when people worshipped them as gods before the Path of the 5 Gods.....There normally one found at or near a gathering point.....That habit died out after the wars though as alot of the phoenix nobles didn't liek that ideology." Said Markus examining a few statues. "Hmmm wonder if we can get some researcher from home down here to do some research behind the shadows....." "If we can help the native's gets back their land, I'm sure they'd allow us to do work in this place, we shouldn't have to do things in the dark" Cynteria said looking at the statue's. "Luckly the others don't show up 'cos of the natives......A fool doesn't attack those he can't beat....Atleast they relise that." Said Markus openning a chest filled with gold and jewels. "wow thats alot....Atleast 500 million Mochina Jewels here." "It isn't ours to take at the moment, besides, I think we should head back, once we get rid of the chaos on here, we can look deeper into the caves" Cynteria said looking at Markus. "I doubt we'll come back but we'll record the location for researchers to coem back and take alook....This chest will be useful, it was probably a tribute to the pheonixes, they won't mind us using it against Daimon." Said Markus heading back out the hole. After Cyn followed MArkus plugged the hole and made his way to the exit. The duo made their way back to the camp ground as they saw the group had finally woken and we all talking as they were serving food, "Hey everyone, morning" Cynteria said as she and Markus arrived to them. "Ok lets have breakfast and get ready....We'll need the natives to run distractions and get as many guards away as they can.....We'll be able to focus on our target fully then." Said Markus sitting down and taking a bowl of soup. Cynteria gave Alice a kiss before she passed her a bowl of soup, "Sounds good to me" She replied looking to the group. After the group finished eating with the natives the moved into postion. "Ok get ready.....Once the natives get the guards to follow we'll sneak around the back and get Vega." Said Markus looking over the edge. "Lets hope there are no problems." "Oh you so want a problem to show." Said Alice smirking at her brother. "That obvious?" Said MArkus looking back with a smile. "So another usual Phoenix rumble?" Cynteria said smiling as Alice kissed her on the cheek. "Well would be rudundant not to have one." Smirked Markus requipping his mask and armour. "They'll be moving soon get ready....." After afew minutes the natvies attacked and quickly acted out a fighting withdraw pulling the guards away. "Ok lets go!" Said Markus leaping over the edge and running to the backdoor with the others following. Cynteria and the others went running after Markus as he lead them towards the large opening that Cynteria sensed yesterday. They entered the cave and eliminated any guards in their way slowly fighting their way to the centre of the hideout. "Hold on guys i sense something....Worse." Said Markus looking suddenly worried. Category:Phantombeast Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Chapters Category:Journey: Duo Path